Ma fierté
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Ma marque de fabrique? Ma fierté est à la fois ma plus grande faiblesse et la source de ma force. Hélas pour moi, je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a peu. /Label SPPS/
1. Et si j'y allais?

_**NdlA : **__Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction labélisée SPPS. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il est beau, parce qu'il est puissant et blond (même si ça n'a rien à voir mais passons). Il y aura de la romance dans cette fic mais pas tout de suite, c'est pourquoi je ne mettrais le nom de l'heureuse élue que quand ça arrivera, mais je préviens d'ores et déjà que ce n'est pas Mirajane. Tout commence avec l'arc Tenrôjima, qui m'inspire en ce moment et ce chapitre est le prologue de cette histoire qui j'espère, vous plaira. Aucun personnage, ni lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Sans plus de blabla, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Et si j'y allais ?**

Laxus Draer poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en regardant les flocons de neige tomber derrière les baies vitrées du salon, dans la grande maison que ses parents lui avaient laissée avant de divorcer, il s'ennuyait ferme depuis un moment. Occuper sa soirée à regarder tomber la neige, seul, en disait long sur lui et sa solitude, mais personne n'était là pour le voir. Le blond se demandait si c'était vraiment important ou pas.

Dans le reflet de la vitre, il vit que son lacrima de communication était allumé, sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas du l'entendre sonner, puisqu'il avait ses sempiternels écouteurs sur les oreilles et le volume à fond. Le dragon slayer de la foudre se leva en grognant. Il était sûr que ce serait un des Rajinshûu ou les trois en même temps, car eux seuls savaient qu'on pouvait le joindre par lacrima avec ces quatre mots de passe : Beau, Craint, Blond et Grisant.

Il s'était marré comme un idiot en imaginant le stoïque Fried, le sombre Bickslow ou la fière Evergreen prononcer ces mots devant le lacrima, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi des mots de passe aussi débiles. Les premières fois qu'ils l'avaient appelés par ce biais, leurs mines avaient été tordantes. La seule chose qu'il regrettait quelques fois, était de ne pas avoir donné son onde de lacrima à son père et/ou son grand-père…

Ayant repris son sérieux, il posa sa main sur le lacrima qui s'illumina d'une lumière jaune puis le visage de Fried souriant apparût dans la boule. Celui-ci regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et se pencha en avant comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ensuite, il avait dû le voir assis dans son fauteuil car pendant une bonne minute, le message laissé montrait seulement les tentatives de Fried pour attirer l'attention de son chef. Tentatives qui restèrent infructueuses.

« _ Laxus ! Je vois que tu as encore mis tes écouteurs à fond, tu devrais faire attention parce qu'un jour tu vas finir sourd. Enfin. L'image de Fried soupira. C'était juste pour te dire que j'ai été nominé pour participer à l'examen des mages de rang S de cette année. son camarade était à présent souriant, des larmes coulant de ses yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance en se rappelant à qui il était en train de parler. L'examen se déroule sur Tenrôjima, cette année et nous partirons dans une semaine du port d'Hargeon. Je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser. Enfin, voilà. Passe une bonne soirée. » Termina le vert et la lumière du lacrima s'estompa.

Laxus retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil en réfléchissant.

' _Ainsi Fried a été sélectionné. C'est bien_.' Pensa le chef des Rajinshûu. Fried Justine avait été le premier des Rajinshûu, et Laxus n'était pas étonné qui soit aussi le premier choisi parmi les Rajin pour devenir mage de rang S à son tour. C'était une personne loyale, fidèle et qui avait une manie pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un règlement. Surement un effet secondaire dû à l'utilisation des runes, ou une déformation professionnelle quelconque. C'était lui le véritable chef des Rajinshûu, ceux-ci s'étant formé autour de lui et non de lui-même, Laxus. Quand il l'avait rencontré, Fried avait développé une dévotion à son égard, dévotion qui s'était transmise il ne savait comment aux autres Rajinshûu, chose que le mage de foudre avait déploré au départ.

Personnellement, Laxus n'avait jamais été enchanté d'avoir des groupies autour de lui, mais cela avait un certain cachet et il avait donc laissé faire. De plus, le vert, Evergreen et Bickslow étaient puissants, ils n'auraient aucun problème à s'en sortir seuls et la preuve était là. Le dragon slayer de la foudre réfléchit ensuite à ce que Fried lui avait dit, quand il avait parlé du lieu où se déroulait l'examen cette année : Tenrôjima.

La terre sacrée de Fairy Tail. Il n'y avait jamais été, car son examen à lui s'était passé en montagne, mais il avait toujours voulut y aller et savait où la trouver grâce à son père, Yvan. Fried et les autres avaient de la chance. Pourquoi les autres ? Parce qu'il était sûr que Fried prendrait un des deux autres Rajin pour aller à l'examen, et celui ou celle qui resterait se débrouillerait coute que coute pour y aller aussi.

Tenrôjima. Laxus regarda encore pensivement la neige tomber et réprima un frisson : il n'avait jamais aimé avoir froid et l'hiver lui mettait toujours le moral en berne. A Tenrôjima, le climat y était chaud toute l'année, lui avait dit un jour son grand-père.

Et s'il y allait ?

Il faudrait qu'il s'y cache car si son grand-père le surprenait là-bas, il lui ferait la peau, ça c'était sûr. S'il partait maintenant, il aurait toute une semaine pour se trouver une cachette où personne n'aurait l'idée de l'y trouver… Il continua de regarder la neige tomber, laissant cette plaisante idée faire son chemin.

S'il y allait, il aurait de nouveau chaud et pourrait se divertir en regardant les autres pendant l'examen. Jouer à cache-cache avec son grand-père aussi, serait amusant. Qui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas s'amuser, déjà ? Hum, surement Mira ou Erza. Seules ces deux-là se permettaient de le taquiner, surtout la démone et il se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait juste un sens de l'humour particulier.

Ce à quoi la blanche avait rétorqué qu'il avait un sens de l'humour particulièrement _tordu_. En pensant à elle, Laxus se souvint que Bickslow lui avait dit que Lisanna était revenue d'entre les morts. Il aurait l'occasion de vérifier ça, par la même occasion.

Sa décision était prise. Il irait à Tenrôjima, juste pour regarder…

Mais ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait, car tout avait commencé avec cette décision prise sur un coup de tête et parce qu'il détestait le froid.


	2. Le premier

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Aucuns personnages ni lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient, tout est à Mashima-sensei._

**NdlA :** Un grand merci à VidayM, Helena Aguria et Yami pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi à Aelig en suivi ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, mais finalement, il me plait bien. Je vous laisse juger en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le premier.**

Il faisait délicieusement chaud. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur la peau dénudée du torse du blond qui était allongé à même le sol. Celui-ci, les mains derrière la tête appréciait avec volupté la chaleur qui réchauffait son corps après un long voyage sous une pluie givrante. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pleines avant qu'un bruit impromptu ne l'efface aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Elle chantonnait… Encore.

Elle avait une jolie voix, mais Laxus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver quand il l'entendait chantonner comme ça. Il était venu une semaine en avance sur l'examen de Fairy Tail pour se reposer et profiter du soleil et non pas pour faire du babysitting !

Il soupira bruyamment, espérant par-là faire comprendre au perturbateur que le son que produisaient ses cordes vocales l'incommodait. Mais ce fut peine perdue et la petite voix continua. Bientôt sa propriétaire se mit à pourchasser un papillon qui passait par là.

Laxus n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. C'était comme s'il pouvait réellement la voir, derrière ses paupières closes. Et si elle l'agaçait, il était néanmoins heureux d'avoir une personne à qui parler, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir…

_T_T''_

Après avoir pris la décision de partir pour Tenrôjima, Laxus avait fait son sac illico, en n'emportant que le strict minimum : des sous-vêtements, des ustensiles de cuisine, des vêtements de rechange, du savon, une couverture et des vivres. Il avait toujours aimé voyager de nuit et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, mais le froid était tel qu'il avait décidé de louer les services d'une carriole à cheval qui devait l'emmener à Hargeon. La route avait été longue et sinueuse, si bien que dès qu'il eut posé le pied à terre, Laxus se jura de ne plus jamais monter dans un transport de ce type. Ça craignait trop, selon le dragon qui maudissait, pour l'heure la tare inhérente à tous les chasseurs de dragon qu'était le mal des transports.

Laxus aurait bien voulu se reposer un peu et profiter des auberges qui pullulaient dans cette ville portuaire, mais les nuages qui couvraient la ville l'en avait rapidement dissuadé. En effet, s'il voulait se rendre sur Tenrô sans prendre de moyen de transport, il ne lui restait qu'une seule option : Se déplacer par la foudre.

Or, les orages étaient rares dans cette partie du pays, et Laxus dû se contenter d'utiliser les rares nuages qui se trainaient paresseusement au-dessus de sa tête pour déclencher un orage qui par sa foudre, le mènerait à destination. Les nuages concernés n'étaient pas spécialement chargés d'électricité statiques, ce qui avait eu pour résultat que Laxus était arrivé exténué.

Il était donc sur l'île sacrée au petit matin et s'était immédiatement mis à la recherche d'un coin qui deviendrait son quartier général. Quartier qu'il choisit pour sa position élevée et la difficulté qu'il avait eue pour le trouver. Il s'agissait une grotte formée par plusieurs rochers qui s'étaient empilés grâce au caprice d'une tempête que l'île avait essuyée. L'endroit était en altitude et invisible grâce à la végétation qui l'entourait et Laxus ne l'avait trouvé que par pur hasard. Hasard surtout dû à la chute qu'il avait fait quand il s'était aperçu que le sol sur lequel il marchait précédemment avait disparu pour laisser place au vide et plus tard, au sol dur.

Machinalement, il avait regardé autour de lui, car il aurait juré entendre un gloussement, mais ne voyant rien, il avait seulement haussé les épaules et exploré la petite enclave. Ne constatant rien de suspect, il avait décidé de quitter ses habits trempés pour les faire sécher au soleil, pendant que lui, allait piquer une tête dans le creek voisin dont les méandres avaient creusés une petite cuvette qui semblait avoir été faite pour la baignade.

Après son bain, Laxus s'était fait à manger à la va-vite, puis il s'était allongé avec délice dans l'herbe drue qui poussait sur sa petite colline en soupirant d'aise, et s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

Une sensation de malaise le tira du sommeil. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille, mais rien de menaçant n'était à proximité. L'ancien mage de Fairy Tail se frotta la tête et le visage pour se réveiller et essayer de se rappeler ce qui l'avait fait sortir de son sommeil. Pour se donner un coup de fouet, il retourna vers la rivière où il se débarbouilla. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il avait retrouvé la sensation qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure : c'était comme si on lui avait coupé le souffle. Et il n'aimait pas ça. La raison en était simple. Les seules fois où il avait ressenti cette impression, c'était quand il se battait contre des mages noirs. Mais il se raisonna.

' _Des Mages noirs sur Tenrôjima ? Non, cela ne se peut pas_.' Se disait-il, mais cela ne mangeait pas de pain de vérifier, non ?

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Il retourna à son campement, s'habilla, mais laissa ses écouteurs sur place. Le soleil était encore haut et il faisait une température agréable. Une bonne marche pour se dégourdir les jambes et explorer un peu l'ile lui ferait du bien en même temps que de le rassurer. De plus, cela lui permettrait de connaître un peu mieux l'île, ce qui lui faciliterait la tache quand il devrait se cacher des autres.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, il explora, marcha, grimpa et même courut pour se défouler. Un sentiment de bien-être l'habitait et il appréciait pleinement le fait de se sentir vivant, l'air lui fouettant le visage alors qu'il se tenait sur une falaise qui dominait la baie où devrait accoster le navire de Fairy Tail quand celui-ci arriverait. Il sourit et s'apprêta à se diriger dans une direction qu'il n'avait pas explorée quand il eut la sensation qu'on lui touchait l'épaule.

Il bondit sur le côté, sa foudre enveloppant sa main quand un rire cristallin se fit entendre.

« _ Qui est là ?! » Demanda-t-il, mais seul un gloussement lui répondit.

« _ Qui que vous soyez, je vous préviens, je suis un mage puissant qui a les moyens de vous faire sortir de votre cachette. » Menaça-t-il

« _ Je ne crois pas, non. Lui répondit une voix enfantine.

_ Hein ? S'étonna-t-il. Vous vous foutez de moi ?

_ Pas du tout. Lui répondit la voix. C'est juste que je doute que vous ayez les moyens de me faire sortir de ma cachette, comme vous venez de le dire. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Cette voix commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système, et gosse ou pas, le mage de foudre allait lui envoyer une bonne décharge pour lui apprendre à ne pas se moquer de ses ainés. Des éclairs commencèrent à crépiter autour de son visage quand la voix reprit.

« _ Allons, allons. Je ne voulais pas vous énerver, c'est juste que je suis déjà morte. C'est pourquoi votre phrase m'avait parue drôle. »

'_Déjà morte ? Comment ça déjà morte ?! Le soleil avait dû lui taper un peu trop fort sur la tête, cet après-midi. Non seulement il entendait des voix mais en plus, il leur répondait, maintenant ?'_

Son incompréhension devait se lire sur son visage car l'enfant, Laxus doutait que ce soir un adulte d'après sa voix, rit encore une fois.

« _ Qui ou qu'êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en se traitant mentalement de fou.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, mais comme je suis gentille, je vais répondre à la vôtre. Par contre, il faudra que vous répondiez aux miennes, dans ce cas. » Répondit-elle.

La méfiance de Laxus qui avait baissée quelque peu remonta en flèche. S'il ne voyait pas la personne ou la chose dont émanaient ces paroles, il pouvait sentir derrière le timbre jeune de la voix, un âge certain, empreint d'expérience, ainsi que la menace voilée. Il se tendit en attendant ses réponses.

« _ Je m'appelle Maevis Vermillion. Et lorsque j'étais encore en vie, j'ai été le premier Maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail dont cette île est le sanctuaire. Dit-elle d'une voix haute. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, à vous de répondre aux miennes. Qui êtes-vous ? Je peux sentir que vous ne faites pas partie de Fairy Tail, mais vous y êtes lié, alors que faites-vous ici ? »

A l'entente de _qui_ était son interlocuteur, les jambes de Laxus flanchèrent et il dû s'assoir un petit peu précipitamment sur un rocher qui affleurait du sol. Bon sang, il n'était vraiment pas verni ! Sur tous les foutus fantômes qui auraient pu peupler cette île, il fallait qu'il tombe sur _Le_ fantôme à éviter.

Son père lui avait raconté une légende qui concernait cet endroit. On disait que longtemps auparavant, il y avait eu des fées sur cette île et qu'après leur disparition leur magie avait perdurée et imprégnée l'ile. En hommage au premier maitre de Fairy Tail, sa tombe y avait été déplacée, pour que, Yvan avait cité avec un doigt en l'air :

'_Dans la mort, elle puisse trouver la réponse qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvée de son vivant'_.

« _ Est-ce que les fées ont des queues ? Marmonna le petit-fils de Makarov pour lui-même.

_ Qui sait ? C'est un des plus grands mystères de ce monde. Lui répondit la voix qui avait retrouvé son timbre enfantin. Alors ?

_ Je suis désolé, Master. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la légende puisse dire vrai, pour une fois.

_ Oh, laissez tomber le Master, s'il vous plait. Je suis morte, donc vous pouvez m'appeler Maevis. L'interrompit '_Maevis'_

_ Je m'appelle Laxus. Laxus Draer. Je suis le fils d'Ivan Draer et le petit-fils de Makarov, l'actuel Maître de Fairy Tail. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer aussi. Se présenta le blond.

_ Laxus, hein… Comment se fait-il que le petit-fils du Maître de Fairy Tail ne fasse pas partie de la guilde ? S'étonna le premier.

_ Je me suis mal conduit.

_ Mais encore ?

_ C'est une longue histoire… Eluda le blond.

_ Laxus, je suis un corps astral qui vit sur cette ile déserte depuis que ma tombe y a été placée il y a de ça quatre cent ans. Alors quand je te dis que j'ai tout mon temps, ça veut dire exactement ce que ça veut dire ! Et moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai les moyens de te faire parler, même si je préfèrerais que cela vienne de toi»

Laxus retint un sourire. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il ne se confiait jamais en personne et parler à un '_corps astral'_ n'enfreindrait aucune règles, si ? Et puis, le dragon slayer avait un petit peu pitié de l'esprit du premier. Elle devait s'ennuyer ferme depuis tout ce temps, alors il prit la décision de tout lui raconter, mais à condition qu'ils repartent à son campement.

Arrivés, il avait fait la cuisine pour lui et avait commencé à raconter son histoire. Si le début avait été laborieux parce qu'il ne voyait pas à qui il parlait, la suite fut beaucoup plus fluide et Laxus se surprit à apprécier de parler à quelqu'un. Vraiment parler, et non pas menacer ou donner des ordres, cela le changeait de d'habitude et c'était drôlement plaisant. Ce qu'il y avait de bizarre, pour Laxus, c'était surtout de parler à quelqu'un d'invisible et il s'en était ouvert à Maevis. Celle-ci, pour lui faciliter les choses, lui avait montré comment faire.

« _ Il te suffit de te mettre de façon à voir mon reflet dans l'eau. C'est aussi simple que ça. Voilà, comme ça, tu me vois ?

_ Hum. Répondit Laxus.

_ Alors, qu'a fait Laxus Draer pour s'attirer les foudres de son grand-père ? Demanda Maevis qui sourit devant la grimace qu'avait faite Laxus devant son jeu de mot pourri.

_ J'ai essayé de lui voler sa guilde. Répondit-il seulement.

_ Essayé de lui voler sa guilde ? Hum… réfléchit le premier. Ça me parait bizarre qu'un maitre de Fairy Tail exile un de ses mages pour cela.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui. Le fait que tu ais tenté de t'emparer de la guilde montre seulement que tu es ambitieux et que tu as de la ressource, c'est tout. Purehito m'a fait la même chose et cela m'avait confortée dans l'opinion que j'avais de lui. A savoir qu'il serait le mage le mieux placé pour prendre ma suite, puisque visiblement la charge que cela comportait ne lui faisait pas peur. Je lui ai juste fait comprendre qu'il le faisait de la mauvaise manière, c'est tout. A mon avis, tu as du faire quelque chose qui a vraiment mis ton grand-père en colère. Est-ce tout ?

_ Non. Je sais ce qui l'a mis en colère.

_ …

_ J'ai blessés ses enfants. Je les ai forcés à se combattre entre eux.

_ Oui, c'est sûr que ça, c'est vraiment autre chose. Et je ne peux que lui donner raison. Mais tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, pas vraiment. Je l'ai fait pour la guilde. Pour que Fairy Tail devienne plus forte. Je n'ai aucune raison de regretter cela. » Répondit-il buté. Mais Maevis, elle voyait ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, et être exilé de Fairy Tail lui pesait. Elle le percevait à la posture découragée qu'il avait en ce moment même.

« _ Dans ce cas, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Purehito de mon temps. Dit-elle en croisant les jambes sur son rocher. Une guilde n'est ni faible, ni puissante. Une guilde, à la base, n'est qu'un endroit, un édifice ou une marque affichée sur des murs ou la peau. Ce sont les personnes qui l'a composent qui en font une bonne ou une mauvaise guilde, de la même manière qu'un bouquet de fleurs tire sa beauté de la diversité des couleurs et textures des différentes plantes qui le composent. Tu comprends ? »

Laxus ne comprenait que trop. Natsu le lui avait prouvé par A + B et par temps froid, il sentait encore les _arguments_ du rose lui tirailler le dos. Ce minus avait des enclumes à la place de poings quand il s'y mettait vraiment. Depuis son renvoi de la guilde, il avait largement eu le temps pour y réfléchir, et avait dû reconnaître que cette bande d'affreux se valaient bien. Il n'avait qu'à regarder l'équipe de Natsu, justement, pour le voir.

Orphelin avec un caractère bouillant, le rose avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre avec les autres membres de la guilde, mis à part Lisanna et Happy. Parce que pour Natsu, _s'entendre_, rimait avec _se battre_. Lisanna disparue, il s'était un petit peu éloigné des autres et formait une paire indissociable avec le chat bleu, jusqu'à que la blonde, Lucy, arrive à Fairy Tail. Ils avaient alors formés une équipe de trois dont Natsu était les jambes, Lucy, la tête et Happy les ailes. Une équipe de fées, en somme.

Par la suite, Erza avait eu besoin d'un coup de main, emmenant Grey et Natsu, et donc par extension, Lucy et Happy. Deux inutiles en missions dangereuses, selon Laxus mais qui avaient quand même leur utilité. Erza tempérait brutalement les ardeurs des deux hommes, tandis que Lucy arrondissait les angles entre les uns et les autres et Happy maintenait la bonne humeur de l'équipe à un niveau acceptable en temps de crise.

Depuis, Laxus avait compris que si la blonde et le chat n'avaient pas été là, Natsu aurait quitté le navire depuis longtemps, laissant Grey et Erza continuer leur route chacun de leur côté. Il serait allé seul à Galuna et aurait été exclu depuis. Phantom lord n'aurait pas attaqué Fairy Tail, n'amenant pas dans la guilde deux mages que Laxus respectait en secret: Juvia Lockser et Gajeel Redfox. Oui. Il comprenait que chaque membre de Fairy Tail avait un rôle à jouer dans la guilde. Mais il ne l'avait compris que lorsque que cette guilde l'avait rejetée.

C'était là son seul regret.

« _ Oui. Je comprends, maintenant. Répondit-il enfin au premier maître qui avait patiemment attendu qu'il ait finit de monologuer intérieurement.

_ Bien. Dit-elle dans un sourire. Et maintenant, vas-tu me dire pourquoi es-tu ici ? Insista-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse qui faillit arracher au mage de foudre un sourire.

_ Oh, pour rien. Juste pour m'amuser. Je comptais jouer à cacher cache avec mon grand-père pendant l'examen.

_ Quel examen ?

_ L'examen avancé des mages de rangs S. Il se tiendra ici, dans… quatre jours.

_ Oh ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eu depuis des siècles ! S'exclama la jeune blonde. Pourquoi, jouer à cache-cache avec le troisième ? Demanda-t-elle au blond qui mit un moment avant de comprendre que Maevis parlait de son grand-père en disant Troisième.

_ Parce que s'il sait que je suis ici, il va me renvoyer encore une fois. Expliqua-t-il à une Maevis qui réfléchit intensément pendant quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer.

_ Alors je t'aiderai à te cacher en masquant ton empreinte magique ! Comme ça, tu resteras encore un peu avec moi, et on les observera ensemble. Tu vas voir, j'ai une cachette imprenable d'où on peut voir presque toute l'île ! »

C'est ainsi que Laxus passât le reste de la semaine à explorer l'île de Tenrô en compagnie d'un corps astral qui adorait courir après les papillons.

La veille de l'examen, il perçu une autre présence magique sur l'ile, mais celle-ci, il la connaissait bien.

' _Qui aurait cru que ce vieil ivrogne de Gildartz Clive donnerait un coup de main pour cet examen ?_ '

Certainement pas Laxus…

' _Ça va être intéressant…_' Se dit-il en observant le mage quitter le rivage pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.


End file.
